Fire and Ice
by Dreadz
Summary: The Fire Nation.... They have haunted Riku's life since he could remeber destroying and pillaging, taking whatever they could get their greedy hands on. But now, they've come for Riku's Water village, and life as he knows it will change forever.
1. Approaching Danger

A chill wind swept the icy plains of Snowspire. The snow-covered village was hushed as though some unseen force had swallowed all sound, rendering all speechless. Night had fallen, but no light was to be seen. The village Gaurd had all retreated into various forms of camoflouge, awaiting the impending attacked. Not a soul stirred.

Hidden away in an icy cellar, refugees huddled against one another, hearts racing. The terror of the approaching Fire Nation ships had been all the motive needed to force them underground like animals. Women and children awaited anxiously for the first sign of battle; hope for their beloved men lay in all of their hearts. And then, it happened; a single spark across the shadowy sky.

_Fwoosh! _A meteor of raging fire struck the heart of Snowspire with a fiery blast, incenerating several houses within seconds. _Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh!_ Several more meteors rained down, burning all in their paths until they were only craters of black ash. The Gaurd moved into action, summoning up various forms of arctic weapons. Giant boomerangs ripped across the snow and into the water. They sliced through the ships like a knife through warm butter, but more ships continued to advance, closing in around the arctic island.

Spheres of animal skin were suddenly launched from the island and catapulted directly over the docking ships. The spheres exploded into large pods of water, which, in turn, froze in mid-air and descended upon the Fire Nation as spear-sized ice needles, renting the ships through. Firey meteors and icy spears collided in the sky as the battle raged on, showereing all in their smoking debris.

Fire Nation warriors spilled from their ships onto the shore. The Snowspire Gaurd met their fleet, either side drawing blades. War had finally come to the peaceful village of Snowspire.

* * *

Deep in the cellar, panic broke loose. Frightened voices and hushed whispers rose in an angry wave as all hell broke loose above them. An elderly man turned on the snowy-haired, sapphire-eyed, chocolate-skined boy shielded by his mother's firm grip, incredulous rage glowing his beady eyes. "You, boy! Why do you run like a coward when your on people are in peril?!" The room grew suddenly quiet. All eyes were on the boy and the old man. 

Lifen glared back at the old man. "Honqi, how can you be so cruel! Riku, is only a child...he cannot fight amongst the men of our village." Hongqi spat at her feet.

"You, me, and everyone else in this goddamn cellar know that boy is the strongest person on this island-born on Akehoshi, the Day of the Bright Star. The one day the full moon was the brightest its ever shone in a millenium! His powers far surpass even the greatest Benders. So why should we waste them by sheltering him in here? I say we let him loose on those Fire Nation bastards." Murmurs of agreement quickly met his proposal.

Lifen clutched the boy even closer. "_You will do no such thing_," she hissed. "Your sons wished to join the Gaurd, that's _their_ problem, but don't you even _think_ I'l let you lay one of your greasy fingers upon him. The only way we'll get out of this mess is to find a way to pass those ships unseen. Now, until you come up with a better idea, I suggest you shut your mouth before I rip your filthy tounge out myself..." Hongqi looked for a second as though he would strike her, but decided against, slumping against a nearby wall, and covering his head in his hands.

In his mother's arms, Riku strirred, thinking upon what the adults had just argued about. Was he some kind of weapon? The key to ending the terrible battle overhead? Could _he_ possibly stop the Fire Nation? He looked down at the bundle lying against the wall his mother rested upon. Inside the wrappings of leather lay his father's legendary sword, Liufeng , 'flowing winds'. The sword had protected his father from harm, but his father had given it up to him. Something was wrong...death was coming on swift wings. He had to do something or else...

Riku tore from his mother's grasp and snatched up the sword, peeling back the leather to reveal a serptine straightsword. The blade was made of pure glistening onyx, and the hilt, polished ebony reiforced at the edges by polished silver. Two long black tassels hung from the hilt's end, fluttering eeriely as they felt the possession of a new master. Further unrolling of the bundle revealed a waxy sheath of ebony and silver decorated to the images of a graceful water bird.

Lifeng grasped Riku's arm in protest. "My son, please..." she pleaded, "don't leave me. You are not ready to fight." Riku pushed her hand away.

"Mother, you have to let me do this or else everyone will die. Honqi...is right." He slung the sheath's leather strap over his back and sheathed Liufeng. "I will _not _let Fire Nation torment us any longer. If the Avatar can do it, so can I." Riku ignored the curious looks that met him as he passed. He gripped the handles to ice cellar doors, pushing them upwards.

Riku sighed, relieved for the fresh cool evening air. Then he saw it. His village was in flames. Bodies from both sides lay scattered in bloody heaps against the crisp white snow. Holding back tears, he rose from the cellar and slammed their door shuts. Their snowy exterior camflouge rehid them from view. Bracing against icy winds, he set off towards the heart of Snowspire.


	2. Snapped

The sky outside of the Sierra was bright and cloudy with a slight breeze.


End file.
